


Something New to Be Shown

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack demonstrates the benefits of his 51st century biology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New to Be Shown

Usually when Jack Harkness said the words, "C'mere; I want to show you something," to Ianto, the young man expected to hear some outlandish story to go along with some artifact Jack had rediscovered while going through that (dis)organized mess in his office. Oftentimes the stories were sexual and even more often, completely unbelievable. Except for that one where Jack claimed to have had sex with Elton John in the piano man’s early days. That, Ianto completely believed.

This time, Ianto was expecting more of the same. Instead, Jack took Ianto’s hand and led him to the entrance to the quarters beneath his office. Their relationship had been ever-changing since Jack had gotten back from his trip with the Doctor. Some days it seemed as if they had leapt forwards; others, it seemed as if they were back to square one. On days like the one they were currently living, life seemed to suit them. The Rift decided to behave that day, so Jack sent everyone home early while Ianto was finishing up in the archives. Jack purposely waited until everyone else was gone before going to get Ianto and telling him of their unexpected good fortune.

Jack apparently did not want to waste that free time afforded to them by the Rift, but Ianto had no idea what Jack could possibly have to show him that he had not seen before, as it were. He asked no questions, however, as Jack led the way to the old storage area that was converted into actual living quarters once Ianto had gotten a good look at the bunker below Jack’s office. Closest to the door in the newly remodeled area was a double bed with accompanying nightstands for "easy access" according to Jack’s quip at the time. Just beyond the bed was a bathroom with a sitting room just past that. While it was being set up, Ianto commented with amusement evident in his voice, "We're going about this a bit backwards, aren't we, Jack?"

Jack shot Ianto an amused look as he saw his lover's gaze dart around the space, knowing what he was thinking by the vaguely disgruntled look on his face. Determined to redirect Ianto's attention back to where it should be, Jack cupped Ianto's face in slightly unsteady hands before kissing him lightly. As he pulled back from the kiss, Jack said quietly, "There's another benefit of my fifty-first century makeup than I've told you about."

"Besides the pheromones?" Ianto said with a grin, adding _And being able to get pregnant?_ silently because he did not want to add any more tension to Jack's practically vibrating frame. Ianto had only seen Jack that nervous one time: when Jack was preparing to tell Ianto about his experiences about the _Valiant_ when the two had lain curled together the night before they sent Tommy back to his own time. Ianto brought his hands up to cover Jack's where they were still cupping Ianto's face, squeezing gently in reassurance. They had come so far together since that night that Ianto was surprised that anything else could be so distressing to Jack that he was hesitating to tell Ianto. "What is it Jack?" he prompted.

"There's something the men of my time can do. Sexually," Jack said haltingly. He paused to take a breath before continuing more strongly than before, "We can have multiple orgasms," Jack said, watching Ianto's face for a response.

If he was expecting an extreme reaction, he had to have been disappointed when Ianto merely blinked slowly before replying just as slowly, "Well, men can do that now, too, Jack; _I've_ done it before. It takes a little bit of work, but it can be—"

"That's just it, though! It _doesn't_ take any extra work at all. If we're relaxed enough with our partner—or part _ners_ —we can come as many times in a row as our bodies can handle without passing out," Jack stated matter-of-factly.

Ianto felt heat suffuse his face as the slow, lazy arousal he had felt for while began to burn hotter in his belly. It took a moment to find his voice, and when he did, it was a little huskier than normal as he replied, "And how many does it take for you to… pass out?"

Jack thought a moment before answering, "The most I've gotten to is twelve, but if they're really fantastic, then it takes fewer to knock me out. I'm really out of it when I come around, though." Jack looked into Ianto's eyes, then, and Ianto heard the unspoken _So I don't do this with anyone I don't trust with my life_.

Ianto's arousal ratcheted up a notch with the knowledge that Jack trusted him enough to share this with him, and he moved his hands from where they were still holding onto Jack's to cup his captain's face. Ianto pressed his lips against Jack's, which opened for him almost immediately, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Their tongues slid wetly together as the kiss became progressively less chaste and far more arousing.

When they had to break for air, both men were panting and felt that their respective pairs of trousers were far too tight. In an unspoken agreement, they separated from one another on the bed to quickly undo their own clothes. Jack was the fastest at that sort of thing, but Ianto's clothes were a little less complicated. Finishing at around the same time, the two men met in the middle beside the bed, hands roaming where they would as tongues tangled and danced once more. Jack gave a loud groan as Ianto's right hand cupped Jack's left buttock in such a way that Ianto's forefinger was able to dip between Jack's buttocks to tease and probe shallowly at his hole.

Ianto smirked slightly into the kiss at that response as he brought his left hand up to tangle in Jack's hair. Pressing their hips flush against each other, Ianto made sure to rub their erect cocks slid against each other to distract Jack until Ianto abruptly pushed him just hard enough that he fell back against the bed. Ianto didn't waste a second of Jack's surprise at his action. Instead, he pulled Jack's hips to the end of the bed and relished in Jack's cry of shock when Ianto, instead of lowering his mouth on Jack's cock, took a moment to be grateful for Jack's nearly compulsive bodily cleansing routines and dove straight between his cheeks to run the flat of his tongue over Jack's hole.

Ianto spent quite a bit of time simply doing that: running his tongue over Jack's hole as the man himself squirmed and panted beneath Ianto's attentions. Soon enough, Ianto decided to run the tip o his tongue around the puckered skin, wringing a sound that was quite like a whimper from Jack's throat. Ianto's hands held Jack's hips firmly to the bed when Jack tried to buck into Ianto's mouth. Idly, Ianto wondered if he could bring Jack off like that. Since they had some time to do as they wished, Ianto decided to test that hypothesis and kept going. Normally, he would have gotten the lube and slipped a finger or two inside Jack by then, but Ianto wanted to try something new.

Jack started making soft whining noises with each stab of Ianto's stiffened tongue into and out of his hole, and Ianto knew that his captain was close. Jack's hips twitched against Ianto's strong grip as hot come arced from his cock and he cried out raggedly. Despite the muscles clenching hotly around his tongue, Ianto kept up the assault, stabbing his tongue in and out of Jack's hole as quickly as before. Ianto felt Jack's body beginning to calm and started to slow his actions when Jack cried out again, his hips bucking strongly against Ianto's grip as Jack came again, shocking Ianto with how quickly it happened.

Ianto sucked quickly on two of his fingers, wetting them thoroughly before pressing them steadily inside Jack. He pistoned them carefully, making sure to hit Jack's prostate on every thrust and mouthing at the sensitive skin on the now-exposed skin of the hip where his hand was just resting. Ianto relished each cry and whimper he tore from his lover's lips, and a slow smile spread over his lips as he felt Jack coming apart for a third time with a high keen that Ianto had never heard Jack make before. When Jack's body stopped twitching and his muscles relaxed, Ianto completely ceased his ministrations save for stroking both hands gently up and down Jack's flanks.

A slightly smug smile stole over Ianto's lips as he realized that it had only taken three orgasms under his care for Jack to pass out.

 _  
**Fin.**   
_


End file.
